Faraon I/25
Rozdział dwudziesty piąty Tego samego dnia w Memfisie Fenicjanin Dagon, dostojny bankier następcy tronu, leżał na kanapie pod werendą swego pałacu. Otaczały go wonne krzaki iglaste, hodowane w wazonach. Dwaj czarni niewolnicy chłodzili bogacza wachlarzami, a on bawiąc się młodą małpką słuchał rachunków, które czytał mu jego pisarz. W tej chwili niewolnik, uzbrojony w miecz, hełm, włócznię i tarczę (bankier lubił wojskowe ubiory), zameldował dostojnego Rabsuna, który był kupcem fenickim osiadłym w Memfis. Gość wszedł, nisko kłaniając się, i w ten sposób opuścił powieki, że dostojny Dagon rozkazał pisarzowi i niewolnikom, ażeby wynieśli się spod werendy. Następnie, jako człowiek przezorny, obejrzał wszystkie kąty i rzekł do gościa: - Możemy gadać. Rabsun zaczął bez wstępu: - Czy dostojność wasza wie, że przyjechał z Tyru książę Hiram?... Dagon podskoczył na kanapie. - Niech na niego i jego księstwo trąd padnie!... - wrzasnął. - On mi właśnie wspomniał - ciągnął spokojnie gość - że między wami jest nieporozumienie... - Co to jest nieporozumienie? - krzyczał Dagon. - Ten rozbójnik okradł mnie, zniszczył, zrujnował... Kiedy ja posłałem moje statki, za innymi tyryjskimi, na zachód, po srebro, sternicy łotra Hirama rzucali na nie ogień, chcieli je zepchnąć na mieliznę... No, i moje okręty wróciły z niczym, opalone i potrzaskane... Żeby jego spalił ogień niebieski!... - zakończył rozwścieczony bankier. - A jeżeli Hiram ma dla waszej dostojności dobry interes? - spytał gość flegmatycznie. Burza szalejąca w piersiach Dagona od razu ucichła. - Jaki on może mieć dla mnie interes? - rzekł zupełnie spokojnym głosem. - On to sam powie waszej dostojności, ale przecież pierwej musi zobaczyć się z wami. - No, to niech on tu przyjdzie. - On myśli, że wasza dostojność powinna przyjść do niego. Przecie on jest członkiem najwyższej rady w Tyrze. - Żeby on tak zdechł, jak ja do niego pójdę!... - krzyknął znowu rozgniewany bankier. Gość przysunął krzesło do kanapy i poklepał bogacza w udo. - Dagonie - rzekł - miej ty rozum. - Dlaczego ja nie mam rozumu i dlaczego ty, Rabsun, nie mówisz do mnie - dostojność?... - Dagon, nie bądź ty głupi... - reflektował gość. - Jeżeli ty nie pójdziesz do niego ani on do ciebie, to jakże wy zrobicie interes? - Ty jesteś głupi, Rabsun! - znowu wybuchnął bankier. - Bo gdybym ja poszedł do Hirama, to niech mi ręka uschnie, że straciłbym na tej grzeczności połowę zarobku. Gość pomyślał i odparł: - Teraz rzekłeś mądre słowo. Więc ja tobie coś powiem. Przyjdź do mnie i Hiram przyjdzie do mnie, i wy obaj u mnie obgadacie ten interes. Dagon przechylił głowę i przymrużywszy oko filuternie zapytał: - Ej, Rabsun!... Powiedz od razu: ile on tobie dał? - Za co?... - Za to, ja przyjdę do ciebie i z tym parchem będę robił interes... - To jest interes dla całej Fenicji, więc ja na nim zarobku nie potrzebuję - odparł oburzony Rabsun. - Żeby się tobie tak dłużnicy wypłacali, jak to prawda! - Żeby mi się nie wypłacili, jeżeli ja co na tym zarobię! Niech tylko Fenicja nie straci! - zakrzyczał z gniewem Rabsun. Pożegnali się. Nad wieczorem dostojny Dagon wsiadł w lektykę niesioną przez sześciu niewolników. Poprzedzali go dwaj laufrowie z kijami i dwaj z pochodniami, zaś za lektyką szło czterech służących uzbrojonych od stóp do głów. Nie dla bezpieczeństwa, lecz że Dagon od pewnego czasu lubił otaczać się zbrojnymi jak rycerz. Wysiadł z lektyki z wielką powagą i podtrzymywany przez dwu ludzi (trzeci niósł nad nim parasol) wszedł do domu Rabsuna. - Gdzież jest ten... Hiram? - zapytał dumnie gospodarza. - Nie ma go. - Jak to?... Więc ja będę czekał na niego? - Nie ma go w tym pokoju, ale jest w trzecim, u mojej żony - odparł gospodarz. - On teraz składa wizytę mojej żonie. - Ja tam nie pójdę!... - rzekł bankier siadając na kanapie. - Pójdziesz do drugiego pokoju, a on w tej samej chwili także tam wejdzie. Po krótkim oporze Dagon ustąpił, a w chwilę później, na znak gospodarza domu, wszedł do drugiej komnaty. Jednocześnie z dalszych pokojów wysunął się niewysoki człowiek z siwą brodą, ubrany w złocistą togę i złotą obręcz na głowie. - Oto jest - rzekł gospodarz stojąc na środku - oto jest jego miłość książę Hiram, członek najwyższej rady tyryjskiej... Oto jest dostojny Dagon, bankier księcia następcy tronu i namiestnika w Dolnym Egipcie. Dwaj dostojnicy ukłonili się sobie z założonymi na piersiach rękoma i usiedli przy oddzielnych stolikach, na środku sali. Hiram nieco odsunął togę, aby ukazać wielki złoty medal na swej szyi, w odpowiedzi na co Dagon zaczął bawić się grubym złotym łańcuchem, który otrzymał od księcia Ramzesa. - Ja, Hiram - odezwał się starzec - pozdrawiam pana, panie Dagon, życzę panu dużego majątku i powodzenia w interesach. - Ja, Dagon, pozdrawiam pana, panie Hiram, i życzę panu tego samego, co pan mnie życzy... - Już się pan chcesz kłócić?... - przerwał zirytowany Hiram. - Gdzie ja się kłócę?... Rabsun, ty powiedz, czy ja się kłócę?... - Lepiej niech wasze dostojności mówią o interesach - odparł gospodarz. Po chwili namysłu Hiram zaczął: - Przyjaciele pańscy z Tyru bardzo pozdrawiają pana przeze mnie. - Oni tylko to przysłali mi? - spytał drwiącym tonem Dagon. - Co pan chcesz, żeby oni panu przysyłali?... - odparł Hiram podnosząc głos. - Cicho!... Zgoda!.. - wtrącił gospodarz. Hiram kilka razy głębiej odetchnął i rzekł: - To prawda, że nam potrzebna zgoda... Ciężkie czasy nadchodzą dla Fenicji... - Czy morze zatopiło wam Tyr albo Sydon?... - spytał z uśmiechem Dagon. Hiram splunął i zapytał: - Coś pan taki zły dzisiaj?... - Ja zawsze jestem zły, jak mnie nie nazywają - dostojnością... - A dlaczego pan nie nazywasz mnie miłością?... Ja przecie jestem książę!... - Może w Fenicji - odparł Dagon. - Ale już w Asyrii, u lada satrapy czekasz pan w sieniach trzy dni na posłuchanie, a kiedy cię przyjmą, leżysz na brzuchu jak każdy handlarz fenicki. - A pan co byś robił wobec dzikiego człowieka, który może pana na pal wbić?... - zakrzyczał Hiram. - Co ja bym robił, nie wiem - rzekł Dagon. - Ale w Egipcie ja sobie siedzę na jednej kanapie z następcą tronu, który dziś jest namiestnikiem. - Zgoda, wasza dostojność!... Zgoda, wasza miłość!... - reflektował ich gospodarz. - Zgoda!... zgoda, że ten pan jest zwyczajny fenicki handlarz, a mnie nie chce oddać szacunku... - zawołał Dagon. - Ja mam sto okrętów!... - wrzasnął Hiram. - A jego świątobliwość faraon ma dwadzieścia tysięcy miast, miasteczek i osad... - Wasze dostojności utopicie ten interes i całą Fenicję!... - odezwał się już podniesionym głosem Rabsun. Hiram zacisnął pięści, lecz umilkł i odpoczął. - Musisz jednak przyznać, wasza dostojność - rzekł po chwili do Dagona - że z tych dwudziestu tysięcy miast jego świątobliwość niewiele ma naprawdę. - Chcesz powiedzieć, wasza miłość - odparł Dagon, że siedm tysięcy miast należy do świątyń i siedm tysięcy do wielkich panów?... Zawsze jednak jego świątobliwości zostaje siedm tysięcy na czysto. - Nie bardzo! Bo jak z tego wasza dostojność odejmiesz ze trzy tysiące, które są w zastawie u kapłanów, i ze dwa tysiące w dzierżawie u naszych Fenicjan... - Mówi prawdę, wasza miłość - rzekł Dagon. - Zawsze jednak jego świątobliwości zostaje ze dwa tysiące miast bardzo bogatych... - Czy was Tyfon opętał?... - wrzasnął z kolei Rabsun. - Będziecie teraz wyliczali miasta faraona, bodajby go... - Psyt... - szepnął Dagon zrywając się z krzesła. - Kiedy nad Fenicją wisi nieszczęście!... - dokończył Rabsun. - Niechże ja się raz dowiem, jakie nieszczęście?... - przerwał Dagon. - Więc daj mówić Hiramowi, to się dowiesz - odparł gospodarz. - Niech gada... - Czy wasza dostojność wiesz, co się stało w zajeździe "Pod Okrętem" u brata naszego, Asarhadona?... - zaczął Hiram. - Nie mam braci pomiędzy szynkarzami!... - wtrącił szyderczo Dagon. - Milcz!... - wrzasnął rozgniewany Rabsun i schwycił za rękojeść sztyletu. - Jesteś głupi jak pies, który szczeka przez sen... - Czego on się gniewa, ten... ten handlujący kośćmi?... - odparł Dagon i również sięgnął do noża. - Cicho!... Zgoda!... - uspokajał ich sędziwy książę i także opuścił suchą rękę do pasa. Przez chwilę wszystkim trzem drżały nozdrza i błyszczały oczy. Wreszcie Hiram, który uspokoił się najpierw, zaczął znowu, jakby nigdy nic nie zaszło. - Parę miesięcy temu stanął w zajeździe Asarhadona niejaki Phut, z miasta Harranu... - Miał odebrać pięć talentów od jakiegoś kapłana - wtrącił Dagon. - Cóż dalej? - spytał Hiram. - Nic. Znalazł łaskę u jednej kapłanki i za jej radą pojechał szukać swego wierzyciela do Tebów. - Masz rozum dziecka, a gadatliwość kobiety - rzekł Hiram. - Ten harrańczyk nie jest harrańczykiem, ale Chaldejczykiem, i nie nazywa się Phut, ale Beroes... - Beroes?... Beroes?... - powtórzył przypominając sobie Dagon. - Gdzieś słyszałem to nazwisko... - Słyszałeś!... - mówił z pogardą Hiram. - Beroes to najmędrszy kapłan w Babilonie, doradca książąt asyryjskich i samego króla... - Niech on będzie doradcą, byle nie faraona, co mnie to obchodzi?... - rzekł bankier. Rabsun podniósł się z krzesła i grożąc Dagonowi pięścią pod nosem zawołał: - Ty wieprzu, wypasiony na faraońskich pomyjach... Ciebie Fenicja tyle obchodzi, co mnie Egipt... Gdybyś mógł, za drachmę sprzedałbyś ojczyznę... Psie trędowaty! Dagon zbladł i odparł spokojnym głosem: - Co gada ten kramarz?... W Tyrze są moi synowie i uczą się żeglarstwa; w Sydonie siedzi moja córka z mężem... Połowę mego mienia pożyczyłem radzie najwyższej, choć nie mam za to nawet dziesięciu procent. A ten kramarz mówi, że mnie nie obchodzi Fenicja!... Rabsun, posłuchaj mnie - dodał po chwili. - Ja życzę twojej żonie i dzieciom, i cieniom twoich ojców, ażebyś ty o nich tyle dbał, ile ja o każdy okręt fenicki, o każdy kamień Tyru, Sydonu, a nawet Zarpath i Achsibu... - Dagon mówi prawdę - wtrącił Hiram. - Ja nie dbam o Fenicję!... - ciągnął bankier zapalając się. - A ilu ja sprowadziłem tu Fenicjan, ażeby robili majątki, i co mam z tego?... Ja nie dbam!... Hiram zepsuł mi dwa okręty i pozbawił mnie wielkich zarobków, a przecie kiedy chodzi o Fenicją, ja usiadłem z nim w jednym pokoju... - Bo myślałeś, że będziecie gadali o tym, ażeby kogo oszukać - rzekł Rabsun. - Żebyś ty tak myślał o skonaniu, głupi!... - odparł Dagon. - Niby ja jestem dziecko i niby nie rozumiem, że jak Hiram przyjeżdża do Memfisu, to przecie on nie dla handlu przyjeżdża. Oj ty, Rabsun!... Tyś powinien ze dwa lata być u mnie chłopcem do zamiatania stajni... - Dosyć!... - zawołał Hiram uderzając pięścią w stolik. - My nigdy nie skończymy z tym kapłanem chaldejskim - mruknął Rabsun z takim spokojem, jakby przed chwilą nie jego zwymyślano. Hiram odchrząknął i zaczął. - Ten człowiek ma naprawdę dom i grunta w Harranie i tam nazywa się Phut. Dostał listy od kupców chetyjskich do kupców sydońskich, więc w podróż zabrała go nasza karawana. Sam dobrze mówi po fenicku, płaci rzetelnie, nic osobliwego nie żąda, więc nasi ludzie nawet bardzo go polubili. - Ale - mówił Hiram podrapawszy się w brodę - gdy lew nakryje się skórą wołu, zawsze mu choćby kawałek ogona wylezie. Ten Phut był strasznie mądry i pewny siebie, więc naczelnik karawany po cichu zrewidował jego rzeczy. I nic nie znalazł, tylko medal bogini Astoreth. Dowódcę karawany medal ten kolnął w serce. Skąd Chetyjczyk ma fenicki medal?... Więc gdy przyjechali do Sydonu, zaraz zameldował starszym, i od tej pory nasza tajna policja miała tego Phuta na oku. Tymczasem jest to taki mędrzec, że gdy kilka dni posiedział w Sydonie, wszyscy go pokochali. Modlił się on i składał ofiary bogini Astoreth, płacił złotem, nie pożyczał pieniędzy, wdawał się tylko z Fenicjanami. I tak wszystkich otumanił, że dozór nad nim osłabł, a on spokojnie dojechał do Memfisu. Tu znowu nasza starszyzna zaczęła czuwać nad nim, ale nic nie odkryła; domyślała się tylko, że musi to być wielki pan, nie zaś prosty mieszczanin harrański. Dopiero Asarhadon przypadkiem wyśledził, a nawet nie wyśledził, tylko wpadł na poszlaki, że ten niby Phut całą jedną noc przepędził w starej świątyni Seta, która tu wiele znaczy... - Wchodzą do niej tylko arcykapłani na ważne narady - wtrącił Dagon. - Jeszcze i to nic by nie znaczyło - prawił Hiram. - Ale jeden z naszych kupców wrócił dwa miesiące temu z Babilonu z dziwnymi wiadomościami. Za wielki prezent pewien dworzanin babilońskiego satrapy powiedział mu, że nad Fenicją - wisi bieda!... "Was zabiorą Asyryjczycy - mówił ten dworzanin do naszego kupca - a Izraelitów wezmą Egipcjanie. W tym interesie nawet pojechał do tebańskich kąpłanów wielki chaldejski kapłan Beroes i zawrze z nimi traktat." - Musicie wiedzieć - ciągnął Hiram - że kapłani chaldejscy uważają egipskich za swoich braci. A że Beroes ma wielkie znaczenie na dworze króla Assara, więc wieść o tym traktacie może być bardzo prawdziwa. - Na co Asyryjczykom Fenicja?... - zapytał Dagon gryząc paznokcie. - A na co złodziejowi cudzy śpichlerz?... - odparł Hiram. - Co może znaczyć traktat Beroesa z egipskimi kapłanami?... - wtrącił zamyślony Rabsun. - Głupi ty!... - odparł Dagon. - Faraon robi tylko to, co kapłani uradzą. - Będzie i traktat z faraonem, nie bójcie się! - przerwał Hiram. - W Tyrze wiemy na pewno, że jedzie do Egiptu z wielką świtą i darami poseł asyryjski - Sargon... On niby to chce zobaczyć Egipt i ułożyć się z ministrami, ażeby w egipskich aktach nie pisano, jako - Asyria płaci daninę faraonom. Ale naprawdę to on jedzie zawrzeć traktat o podział krajów leżących między naszym morzem a rzeką Eufratem. - Oby ich ziemia pochłonęła! - zaklął Rabsun. - Cóż ty o tym myślisz Dagonie?... - spytał Hiram. - A co byście wy zrobili, gdyby was naprawdę napadł Assar?... Hiram zatrząsł się z gniewu. - Co?... Wsiądziemy na okręty z rodzinami i skarbami, a tym psom zostawimy gruzy miast i gnijące trupy niewolników... Alboż nie znamy krain większych i piękniejszych od Fenicji, gdzie można założyć nową ojczyznę, bogatszą aniżeli ta?... - Niech was bogowie bronią od takiej ostateczności - rzekł Dagon. - Właśnie o to idzie, ażeby ratować dzisiejszą Fenicję od zagłady - mówił Hiram. - A ty, Dagonie, wiele możesz w tym interesie... - Co ja mogę?... - Możesz dowiedzieć się od kapłanów: czy był u nich Beroes i czy zawarł z nimi taką umowę?... - Strasznie trudna rzecz! - szepnął Dagon. - Ale może ja znajdę takiego kapłana, który mnie objaśni. - Możesz - ciągnął Hiram - na dworze faraona nie dopuścić traktatu z Sargonem?... - Bardzo trudno... Ja sam temu nie wydołam... - Ja będę z tobą, a złota dostarczy Fenicja. Już dziś zbiera się podatek. - Sam dałem dwa talenty! - szepnął Rabsun. - Dam dziesięć - rzekł Dagon. - Ale co dostanę za moją pracę?... - Co?... No, dziesięć okrętów - odparł Hiram. - A ty ile zarobisz? - spytał Dagon. - Mało ci?... Więc dostaniesz piętnaście... - Ja się pytam: co ty zarobisz? - nalegał Dagon. - Damy ci... dwadzieścia. Dosyć?... - Niech będzie. Ale pokażecie mi drogę do kraju srebra? - Pokażemy. - I tam, skąd bierze się cynę? - No... - I tam, gdzie się rodzi bursztyn - zakończył Dagon. - Żebyś ty raz zdechł!... - odparł miłościwy książę Hiram wyciągając do niego rękę. - Ale już nie będziesz chował złego serca dla mnie za tamte dwie krypy?... Dagon westchnął. - Będę pracował, ażeby zapomnieć. Ale... jaki ja miałbym majątek, gdybyście mnie nie odpędzili wtedy!... - Dosyć!... - wtrącił Rabsun. - Gadajcie o Fenicji. - Przez kogo ty się dowiesz o Beroesie i traktacie? - spytał Dagona Hiram. - Daj spokój. Niebezpiecznie mówić, bo do tego będą należeli kapłani. - A przez kogo mógłbyś zepsuć traktat? - Ja myślę... Ja myślę, że chyba przez następcę tronu. Mam dużo jego kwitów. Hiram podniósł do góry rękę i odparł: - Następca - bardzo dobrze, bo on zostanie faraonem, może nawet niedługo... - Psyt!... - przerwał Dagon uderzając pięścią w stół. - Żeby tobie mowę odjęło za takie gadanie!... - Oto wieprz! - zawołał Rabsun, wygrażając bankierowi pod nosem. - A to głupi kramarz! - odpowiedział Dagon z szyderczym uśmiechem. - Ty, Rabsun, powinieneś sprzedawać suszone ryby i wodę na ulicach, ale nie mięszać się do interesów między państwami. Wołowe kopyto umazane w egipskim błocie ma więcej rozumu aniżeli ty, który pięć lat mieszkasz w stolicy Egiptu!... Oby cię świnie zjadły... - Cicho!... cicho!... - wtrącił Hiram. - Nie dacie mi dokończyć... - Mów, boś ty mądry i ciebie rozumie moje serce - rzekł Rabsun. - Jeżeli ty, Dagon, masz wpływ na następcę, to bardzo dobrze - ciągnął Hiram. - Bo jeżeli następca zechce mieć traktat z Asyrią, to będzie traktat, i w dodatku napisany naszą krwią, na naszych skórach. Ale jeżeli następca zechce wojny z Asyrią, to on zrobi wojnę, choćby kapłani przeciw niemu wezwali do pomocy wszystkich bogów. - Psyt! - wtrącił Dagon. - Jeżeli kapłani bardzo zechcą, to będzie traktat... Ale może oni nie zechcą... - Dlatego, Dagonie - mówił Hiram - my musimy mieć za sobą wszystkich wodzów... - To można. - I nomarchów... - Także można. - I następcę - prawił Hiram. Ale jeżeli tylko ty sam będziesz pchał go do wojny z Asyrią, to na nic. Człowiek, jak arfa, ma dużo strun i grać na nich trzeba dziesięcioma palcami, a ty, Dagonie, jesteś tylko jednym palcem. - Przecież nie rozedrę się na dziesięć części. - Ale ty możesz być jak jedna ręka, przy której jest pięć palców. Ty powinieneś zrobić to, ażeby nikt nie wiedział, że ty chcesz wojny, ale - ażeby każdy kucharz następcy chciał wojny, każdy fryzjer następcy chciał wojny, ażeby wszyscy łaziebnicy, lektykarze, pisarze, oficerowie, woźnice, ażeby oni wszyscy chcieli wojny z Asyrią i ażeby następca słyszał o tym od rana do nocy, a nawet kiedy śpi... - To się zrobi. - A znasz ty jego kochanki? - spytał Hiram. Dagon machnął ręką. - Głupie dziewczęta - odparł. - One tylko myślą, ażeby ustroić się, wymalować i pachnidłami namaścić... Ale skąd się biorą te pachnidła i kto je przywozi do Egiptu, o tym już nie wiedzą. - Trzeba mu podsunąć taką kochankę, ażeby o tym wiedziała - rzekł Hiram. - Skąd ją wziąć?... - spytał Dagon. - A... mam!... - zawołał uderzając się w czoło. - Znasz ty Kamę, kapłankę Astoreth?... - Co?... - przerwał Rabsun. - Kapłanka świętej bogini Astoreth będzie kochanką Egipcjanina?... - Ty byś wolał, ażeby ona była twoją?... - szydził Dagon. - Ona nawet zostanie arcykapłanką, gdy będzie trzeba zbliżyć ją do dworu... - Prawdę mówisz - rzekł Hiram. - Ależ to świętokradztwo!... - oburzał się Rabsun. - Toteż kapłanka, która je popełni, może umrzeć - wtrącił sędziwy Hiram. - Żeby nam tylko nie przeszkodziła ta Sara, Żydówka - odezwał się po chwili milczenia Dagon. - Ona spodziewa się dziecka, do którego książę już dziś jest przywiązany. Gdyby zaś urodził jej się syn, poszłyby w kąt wszystkie. - Będziemy mieli pieniądze i dla Sary - rzekł Hiram. - Ona nic nie weźmie!... - wybuchnął Dagon. - Ta nędzna odrzuciła złoty, kosztowny puchar, który jej sam zaniosłem... - Bo myślała, że ją chcesz okpić - wtrącił Rabsun. Hiram pokiwał głową. - Nie ma się czym kłopotać - rzekł. - Gdzie nie trafi złoto, tam trafi ojciec, matka albo kochanka. A gdzie nie trafi kochanka, jeszcze dostanie się... - Nóż... - syknął Rabsun. - Trucizna... - szepnął Dagon. - Nóż to rzecz bardzo grubiańska... - zakonkludował Hiram. Pogładził brodę, zamyślił się, w końcu powstał i wydobył z zanadrza purpurową wstęgę, na którą były nanizane trzy złote amulety z wizerunkiem bogini Astoreth. Wyjął zza pasa nóż, przeciął wstęgę na trzy części i dwa kawałki z amuletami wręczył Dagonowi i Rabsunowi. Potem wszyscy trzej ze środka pokoju poszli w kąt, gdzie stał skrzydlaty posąg bogini; złożyli ręce na piersiach, a Hiram zaczął mówić zniżonym głosem, lecz wyraźnie: - Tobie, matko życia, przysięgamy wiernie dochować umów naszych i dopóty nie spocząć, dopóki święte miasta nie będą zabezpieczone od wrogów, których oby wytępił głód, zaraza i ogień... Gdyby zaś który z nas nie dotrzymał zobowiązania albo zdradził tajemnicę, niech spadną na niego wszystkie klęski i sromoty... Niech głód skręca jego wnętrzności, a sen ucieka od krwią nabiegłych oczu... Niech ręka uschnie temu, kto by mu pośpieszył z ratunkiem, litując się jego nędzy... Niech na stole jego chleb zamieni się w zgniliznę, a wino w cuchnącą posokę... Niech dzieci jego wymrą, a dom niech mu zapełnią bękarty, które oplwają go i wypędzą... Niech skona jęcząc przez wiele dni samotny i niech spodlonego trupa nie przyjmie ziemia ani woda, niech go ogień nie spali ani pożrą dzikie bestie... Tak niech się stanie!... Po strasznej przysiędze, którą zaczął Hiram, a od połowy wykrzykiwali wszyscy głosami drżącymi wściekłością, trzej Fenicjanie odpoczęli zadyszani. Po czym Rabsun zaprosił ich na ucztę, gdzie przy winie, muzyce i tancerkach na chwilę zapomnieli o czekającej ich pracy. Faraon I/25